Que Debo Elegir
by Happy55
Summary: Percy tiene catorce años y todavía no se ha dado cuenta del fantástico mundo de criaturas mitológicas que lo rodean, hasta que Anabeth apareció en su vida, pero… ¿que camino elegirá Percy, a Anabeth o a uno enloquecido grupo de semidioses adolescentes encabezados por Luke Catellan, que enfurecidos por la ignorancia de sus respectivos padres divinos desean derrocar al Olimpo?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola ha todos! Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre Percy Jackson y espero que os guste ya que soy un gran fan de estas dos colecciones de libros. Los capítulos serán unos poquitos cortos por que quiero que la historia no avance muy rápida y esta es la única manera de hacerlo, pero los intentare subir con frecuencia.

¡Espero que os guste XD!

Como todos monótonos días de su vida, Percy llegaba a casa aliviado de que un día mas había sobrevivido a la constante presión de ser el típico pringado, disléxico y huérfano de padre del instituto Goode que producía su continuo aislamiento social, (sin contara a su único amigo, Grover Underwood que siempre lo apoyaba). Se sentó en el sofa a descansar, pero ese descanso apenas duros unos segundos.

-¿Percy? ¿Ya has vuelto?-grito su madre desde la cocina.

-Si mamá-contesto aburrido sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Bien-dijo entrando en el salón.- ¿Qué tal los exámenes finales cariño?

- Muy bien- dijo despreocupado de que esta vez no tendría que mentir a su madre ya que el novio de ella, Paul lo había estado ayudando estos últimos meses y sus notas habían aumentado hasta tener una media de ocho.

-Adivino, ¿Te ayudo Paul?-dijo su madre sonriendo.

-Si-respondió Percy como si todo el merito fuera de Paul-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?

-Esta en su despacho corrigiendo exámenes-dijo suspirando- Espero que pasen rápido estas dos semanas y por fin empiecen las vacaciones de verano.

-Si, yo también tengo ganas-comento Percy.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema-dijo su madre meneando la cabeza como si acabara de salir de un trance.- Podrías bajar al la tienda de enfrente y comprar té de azahar, cuando Paul se estresa corrigiendo exámenes el té.

-Por supuesto-dije cogiendo la chaqueta-En seguida estoy aquí.

-Ten cariño.-dijo mientras me daba un billete de diez dólares-Puedes quedarte las vueltas.

-Vale-respondió Percy mientras cerraba la puerta.

Percy salio del edificio a toda velocidad y pronto se vio rodeado de las extensas calles de Nueva York circundantes a su casa.

Cruzo la calle y cuando llego a la otra acera choco de golpe con una chica rubia y de ojos grises que desde aquel momento en adelante quedaron grabados en su mente de por vida. Cayo al suelo en el acto mientras la chica siguió en movimiento.

-¡Perdón!-grito mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Percy miro a los lados como si estuviera buscando alguna explicación pero lo único que encontró fue una gorra yankee en el suelo.

-¡Espera!-grito Percy-Se te ha caído esto.

Entonces Percy se levanto, recogió la gorra del suelo y al ver que no venia a reclamarla se la puso .Seguidamente entre en la tienda y tras que el tendero despidiera amablemente a un cliente se sentó y suspiro.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de tomarse un descansito-hablo para si el tendero.

-¡Eh!-s e impuso Percy-Que estoy aquí, ¿sabe?

-Eh ¿Quién habla?-grito atemorizado el tendero.

-Yo-dijo Percy confuso por el hecho.- ¿Es que no me ve? Estoy aquí, delante suya.

-¡Fantasmas!-chillo el tendero mientras se escondía en la trastienda-¡Por favor no me haga nada!

-Bien lo cogeré yo mismo.- dije mientras dejaba los diez dólares en el mostrador y cogía una tarro lleno de especias de té y me marchaba mientras me quitaba la gorra.

-Que tal, Percy-saludo Paul ya sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Bien.-dijo Percy mientras se sentaba junto a el en la mesa.-Por cierto no estabas en tu…

-¡Ah! Ya estas aquí Percy-interrumpió su madre entrando en la cocina.- ¿Has traído el te?

-Si, aquí tienes mama-respondió este otro dejando el tarro encima de la mesa.

-Por cierto Percy, ¿de donde has sacado la gorra de yankee de la entrada?-dijo Paul señalando una gorra que se encontraba encima de una mesa en la entrada.

-Oh, choque con una chica que iba con prisas, se la callo y se fue sin recogerla.-respondió Percy mientras picoteaba de un palto en el centro de la mesa.-

-¿Has visto si lleva escrita en alguna parte, alguna dirección?-pregunto su madre.

-No.-dijo Percy mientras se levantaba de la mesa y cogía la gorra de la mesa de la entrada.-Vamos a ver, si pone algo pero no se ve muy bien, ``San Francisco, avenida de Union Square, preguntar por el edificio…´´ y todo los demás es un tachón.

-Este sábado tengo que ir a una convención de profesores en San Francisco, si quieres puedes venir y devolvérsela.-comento Paul.

-Bien, vale-dijo Percy volviéndose a sentar en la mesa.

-Bien, creo que ya podemos empezar.- dijo su madre sentándose en la mesa.

Mas tarde, después de cenar Percy se fue a su habitación y escribió en el buscador `` ´´ y…

_``Doctor Frederick Chase, diplomado en historia militar la cual carrera ejerce como docente en la Universidad de Historia de San Francisco.´´ _

Mas tarde Percy se fue a dormir y cuando durmió…Estaba en las profundidades marinas y entonces escucho una voz de hombre que parecía emerger de las propias aguas, la voz repetía ``Pronto lo entenderás todo.´´


	2. Anabeth pierde su posesión mas preciada

¡HOLA! Aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo de la historia _Que debo elegir_. Siento el retraso, pero lo he subido mas tarde para ver como iba de entrada el primer capitulo y que cosas me decíais para mejorar la historia entonces me espere un poco para ver que decíais. Bueno e aquí el segundo capitulo.

Anabeth:

Anabeth se levanto esa misma mañana con mareo y nauseas, había tenido pesadillas constantemente de manera que no había podido dormir, y para colmo la tarde anterior había sido perseguida por una horda entera de mounstros y había arrollado a un chico de su misma edad.

-Hora de desayunar-se escucho decir a unos cuantos semidioses de la cabaña de Hermes que iba despertando a cada uno de los campistas.

Anabeth aun aturdida por la falta de sueño se ducho y se cambio de ropa.

-¿Que tal ha ido la noche?-dijo Quirón apresurándose hacia Anabeth.

-Como casi todas-respondió Anabeth suspirando.-Ayer me persiguió una docena de mountros camino del campamento.

-Pero te encuentras bien-pregunto preocupado Quirón.

-Claro que si-respondió Anabeth.

-Bien pues desayuna y equípate bien, hoy toca jugar a capturar la bandera-se despidió Quirón alejándose.

Mas tarde Anabeth se fue a desayunar.

-¿Que tal?-pregunto Grover-¿Ya estas mejor después de lo que paso ayer?

-Si, Grover-contesto decepcionada Anabeth-Me encuentro bien lo que pasa es que me impacto que ya sabes quien este haciendo este tipo de cosas, lo conozco desde los siete…

-Venga no recuerdes ese tipo de cosas te harán sentir peor.

-Tienes razón, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso Grover-admitió Anabeth-Voy a prepararme para capturar la bandera.

-Pero si nos has terminado de desayunar-replico Grover.

-Lo siento Grover no tengo hambre-replico Anabeth.

-Entonces me dejas comerme tu desayuno.-dijo sonriendo Grover.

-Siii.-respondió Anabeth riendo mientras se iba a la cabaña de Atenea.

Tras que Anabeth se preparara para el juego y Quirón le diera inicio Clarisse y Anabeth se quedaron vigilando la bandera colocada en la colina mestiza.

-Anabeth, me permites hacerte una pregunta-empezó diciendo Clarisse.

-Claro.

-¿Por que no vas con tu gorra de yankee? Últimamente siempre la llevas-formulo Clarisse

-Por Zeus Clarisse claro que la llevo-dijo Anabeth mientras se tocaba la cabeza y se daba cuenta de que su amiga le decía la verdad.-Oh no, ¿Dónde la habré dejado?

-A lo mejor ayer cuando te persiguieron se te callo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Anabeth como si le hubieran dado respuestas a el mas difícil de los enigmas.

-Cuando tropecé con aquel chico-dijo Anabeth mientras de ruborizaba al pronunciar la palabra ``chico ´´.

-Valla, Anabeth la invencible hija de Atenea se ruborizada por pensar en un chico-dijo su amiga dándose cuenta de los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Ja, ja, ja.-dijo Anabeth indignada-Le pediré a Grover que siga el rastro e iremos a reclamarla.

-Bien lo único que espero es que no te quite confianza en ti misma-dijo Clarisse sonriendo

-Puede que si que me quite pero no la suficiente para perder contra eso idiotas que vienen por ahí-dijo Anabeth señalando con la barbilla a unos mestizos ocultos detrás de unos matorrales.

De repente estos atacaron y Clarisse y Anabeth contestaron de la misma manera.

Percy:

-Venga Percy, despierta-dijo la voz de su madre desde el pasillo.- ¿No habías quedado con tu amigo Grover esta mañana?

Percy abrió los ojos de golpe, se levanto de golpe de la cama y miro el reloj, ¡eran las 11:00 de la mañana!

-Gracias mamá-dijo Percy.

Quince minutos después Percy se había levantado, duchado cambiado y dirigió hacía la cocina

-Creo que alguien se acostó ayer tarde con el ordenador-dijo nuevamente su madre.

-Mamá, ayer era viernes-se justifico Percy.

-Y hoy el día en el que has hecho esperar ha tu amigo en el salón-le replico la madre de Percy.

-¡Ya esta aquí!-dijo avergonzado Percy.

-Si ya estoy aquí, Percy-dijo Grover entrando en la cocina.

-Lo siento Grover, venga ya nos podemos ir.

-Espera Percy no vas a desayunar-Replico Grover.

-Tranquilo, ya me comprare algo por ahí.

-Bien nos podemos ir-afirmo Grover.

-Adiós-dijeron los dos al unísono mientras salían por la puerta.


End file.
